Just Purrfect
by polskapani
Summary: What happens when a magical potion is swapped with a can of cat food? Yami finds out, and he might get more than he expected from the incident. Could love be an outcome from this magical mix-up? YYxY, SxJ, YYxA earlier on.
1. Mixup

What do you know, I'm not dead. Can't work on my other stories due to massive writer's block, but in my despair, I've come up with a brand-spanking new story. Not sure about the pairings yet, but whatever. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

A brunette haired girl named Mana watched as her mentor, Mahad, was digging around in the spell cabinet. He was checking what he needed his eager apprentice needed to buy at the store.

"You need to get more wand polish, a can of human transformation formula, and..."

"Nachos!" Mana exclaimed.

"Nachos?" he repeated. "What kind of spell requires nachos?"

She shrugged and replied, "It's my thinking food."

"In that case, get some donuts, too," he said, as his student wrote it down on paper.

"Yes master!" she said happily.

Mana was just about to go to the store when Mahad quickly added, "Get the Valkyria brand of transformation. They're having a great sale at the Domino Super Shop. Get six cans for the price of two.

She scribbled it down, and then continued on her quest for the nachos... uh magic supplies.

Mana got to the Domino Super Shop and gathered up everything just as her master had told in a shopping basket.

'It's a good thing that they have a magic section hidden in the back. Otherwise master and I would be out of luck.'

On her way to the register, she noticed a penny on the cold, hard floor. It looked lonely down there by itself.

"Sweet, a lucky penny! More good luck to come," she exclaimed bending down. When she did, a person behind her bumped right into her. The impact sent both basket to spill their contents onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mana said gathering up her stuff.

"It's all right," a baritone voice answered. "I should have watched where I was going."

Once their stuff was picked up, they went their separate ways, embarrassed.

"Master, I'm back!" Mana called shutting the door to their house. "And I have nachos!"

"What about the donuts?" questioned Mahad taking out the containments of the bags.

Mana nodded her head proudly.

"Excellent work, then," Mahad stated.

"Thank you very much, master," Mana said with a quick bow before helping him remove the items from the plastic bags.

They began to put away the wand polish and cans into the magical supplies cabinet when Mahad stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong, Master?" Mana asked noticing his puzzled expression.

"Did you try to sneak in another animal into the house?" he asked frowning.

"You know about Mr. Slithers?!" she cried in panic. "I tried to stop him from swallowing your favorite furry slippers, but it was too late!"

"A snake ate my slippers! You told me that I lost them in a game of poker ten years ago!"

"Oops," she said innocently.

"Wait, if you have a pet snake, then why did you buy cat food?" he asked.

"Cat food? I never bought cat food... oh no!" she shrieked in realization. "I bumped into some guy at the store, and he and I swapped cans!"

Mahad's eyes grew in size. "You WHAT!!!!"

"Oops, again," she said innocently.

"What did he look like?" Mahad demanded.

"He had a deep voice, spiky hair, and crimson eyes," she explained.

"Boy is he gonna get a surprise tonight," Mahad sighed.

"I'm sorry, master," Mana said with a small sniffle. "I didn't mean any harm."

"I know, Mana," he said with a sigh. "But if you ever see him again, you have to fix this. And that's an order."

With a salute, Mana answered, "Yes sir!"

Yami entered his house with a handful of groceries in his hands.

"Yugi, I'm home," he called out, shutting the door behind him.

Instantly, a white, short-haired cat ran up to him with a 'meow.'

He wasn't much of a dog person, and when he was in Egypt, he always had a cat companion. Yugi had caught his eye immediately when he first spotted the amethyst eyed kitten. It was love it first sight.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long," Yami said setting the bags on the table. "I had to work an extra hour due to a meeting, and then I remembered we needed some shopping."

Yugi continued to rub against Yami affectionately, and voiced out his needs with a loud, 'meow!'

Yami bent down to his level and patted his head gently. "Just let me put away this stuff, alright?"

The white cat simply jumped onto the table and watched his owner go back and forth between the fridge and the bags.

After about ten minutes of putting away things, Yami picked up Yugi and carried him over to the sofa.

Big amethyst eyes looked up at him, as he pet the cat's white fur.

"Today was another dull day for me, Yugi," he explained. "Paperwork nonstop, Kaiba running in and asking for advice about Jounouchi, and Bakura stole another water dispenser, somehow."

Yugi's eyes closed in contentment as he purred.

"Anzu was flirting with me again, too," Yami continued. "But I don't think I feel that connected yet. I don't feel like I really have any true friends to be honest."

Yugi looked up at him again, and began to lick his master's hand with his rough tongue in hopes of cheering him up.

"Except for you, Yugi," he said with a smile. "I can tell you anything, and you're always there to cheer me up. Ever since you were a kitten there was something about you. I wish there were more people in the world like you."

The only sound in the whole house was the cat's purrs. "Which is why, for now, I'm content just being with you."

At that moment Yugi jumped off of his lap, and grabbed a toy ball off the ground. The strange thing about the white cat was that he loved to play fetch and would bring Yami the ball in hopes of cheering him up, or if he was in a playful mood.

"You and your silly games," Yami chuckled throwing the ball across the room. "It just reminds me why I named you Yugi in the first place."

Yugi simply trotted back to Yami with the ball in his mouth, and demanded more.

After about six more throws, Yugi raced over to the kitchen and meowed loudly.

With a smile, Yami got up and picked up Yugi's bowl. "Guess it's dinner time, huh?"

Yugi rubbed against him and meowed some more.

Yami whistled a random tune, as he put in the dry cat food and mixed it with a can of wet food.

'That's weird,' he thought. 'It doesn't smell as bad as it usually does. Maybe I'm finally use to the smell or something.'

After he prepared the meal and put it on the floor, Yugi began to wolf it down.

He stopped midway and licked his lips. Sniffing the bowl, he decided it was safe to eat and continued.

'He never stops to sniff it,' Yami thought. 'How strange.'

After Yugi finished up the meal, he ran over to his ball again, and began to chase it around the room.

'Still a kitten at heart,' Yami mused to himself. 'Wish I had some of that childish spirit in me.'

Stomach growling, Yami decided to heat up some of yesterday's dinner.

'Pasta with shrimp,' he thought getting it out. 'It's not that bad. Makes a good substitute for meatballs.'

Yami ate his food quietly and let the white, fuzzy ball of fur entertain him.

After washing his plate, Yami proceeded up the stairs.

Yugi, with the ball in his mouth, followed.

"I thinks it time for us to go to bed soon, Yugi," he advised the cat. "There's nothing left to do, but then again, nothing to look forward to tomorrow, either."

The cat dropped the ball onto the floor and followed his owner into the bathroom.

Yami turned on the sink, and with that, Yugi jumped up on the sink.

"You know, most cats hate water," he told his feline companion.

Yugi just stared intently at the sink, and waited for the game to begin.

Yami turned the pressure down, until it was a thin line of water going down smoothly. Yugi then began to poke it with his paw a couple of times, then stick his head completely under it.

Yami just brushed his teeth and turned the water off when he was done.

Yugi gracefully lept onto the bed beside Yami.

"Man I wish you were a human sometimes, Yugi," he said as the cat curled up next to his chest. "It would be great to hear what you'd have to say for once, instead of just me talking all the time."

Yugi slowly began to shut his ametyst eyes and purred quietly in contentment.

Yami continued to stroke his white, soft back and whispered, "You'd probably make life more exciting as a person, too."

He closed his eyes and fell into a dream filled sleep.

When the morning light shone through his window, Yami groaned.

'Five more minutes,' he thought.

His alarm clock went off two seconds later, and Yami lazily turned it off. "Stupid morning."

He opened his eyes halfway and felt something move against him.

"It's time to get up, Yugi," he informed the cat.

"Why?" a soft voice asked.

"Because—what?!"

Yami directed his full attention to the source of the voice, and let out a terrified yell.

Jumping out of bed quickly, he eyed the alert, naked boy still on his bed.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

Wide amethyst eyes directed their gaze at Yami, and the boy tilted his head to one side.

Yami gasped and cried out, "YUGI?!"

* * *

I don't know if this is necessarily the most original story, but I love kitties, and I thought this would be a fun story to write. That, and I have a kitty who inspired me to write this. I've been working on it since November, I think. I don't get that much time to write it up, though, but I do whenever I get the chance. So, what do you all think? Want me to continue? 


	2. Surprise!

New chapter for you all. Sorry it's late, but I had a case of writer's block, and a bunch of stuff was going on in my life. But I managed to find some time to post this up. I don't own Yugioh, nor will I ever.

* * *

Yami just stared with his mouth open at his cat-turned-human.

He slowly walked up to the boy to examine him closer.

Yugi looked almost identical to him, beside a few features. His eyes were a different color, there were fewer golden bangs, and he appeared to be shorter. Upon further observation, a pair of white ears poked out from his hair. Other than that, he was just like a regular boy.

"What is wrong, master?" Yugi asked softly.

"Y-you talk!"

Once again Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"Yugi, you're a human, you look like me, and... you're naked!" he exclaimed covering his eyes.

Yugi examined his hands and new body with curiosity. A bright smile appeared on his face as he said with glee, "Master, your wish came true!"

"Cover yourself up please, Yugi," Yami just ordered.

Yugi did was he was told, and Yami slowly began to remover his hand. "But how did you become human?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure how. I just went to sleep as a cat, then you yelled and I woke up, and now here I am."

Yami was simply speechless, as he continued to stare at his ex-cat.

'This can't be real. I'm just having a really creepy dream right now,' he assured himself. 'Now to just wake up.'

Yugi watched with curiosity, as his master's right hand, slowly made its way to his left arm, and he pinched himself.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright, master?" Yugi asked worriedly. "What was the purpose of that?"

"I'm not dreaming," he mumbled.

Yugi simply stared at him in puzzlement. 'Humans sure are strange creatures.'

Snapping out of his daze, Yami quickly dressed himself and dug around for anything Yugi could wear.

"Here, put this on," he said throwing a shirt at him.

Yugi moved his hands towards the shirt and picked it up with amazement. "I can hold things with hands. My hands."

He examined the shirt, and then placed it on top of his head.

Yami tried not to laugh at Yugi's innocence. "That's not how you put on a shirt."

"Then how?" Yugi asked.

"Let me help you out," Yami said gently.

The shirt he picked out was like a short dress on Yugi, but it did its job of covering the amethyst eyed boy's body.

Yugi sensed that Yami was distressed, making his ears droop down in sadness.

"Are you unhappy with me?" Yugi asked.

Yami was surprised by the question. "No, of course not! I'm just still in shock about... this!"

"Are you not glad that I have become a human, master?"

"I am, but... I don't know," Yami sighed sitting next to Yugi on the bed. "Everything happened so fast. Last night I was petting you as a cat, today I'm dressing you like a person. Aren't you shocked at the change?"

"I am a bit curious as to why I am now a human, but I think I might get the hang of it," Yugi said confidently. "If you'll help, I won't even remember my kitty cat days, master. I'll be like every other human."

"Yugi, do me a favor?"

"Yes, master?"

"Don't call me 'master,'" he ordered.

"But Master-"

"No buts, Yugi," Yami said swiftly.

"If you say so, mas... sir," Yugi replied.

Before Yami could correct him, the phone rang.

"Stay here, Yugi," Yami said sternly. "I have to go get that."

Yugi watched with big eyes, as Yami ran over to the phone, and decided that he wanted to go to the kitchen.

'It's breakfast time anyways,' he thought slowly dismounting the bed.

He crawled on all fours towards the stairs. Normally, he would float down the stairs with ease, but as a human, it could be more of a challenge.

Yugi slowly began to stand up on his wobbly legs and grabbed the railing for support. He slowly stepped on the first step. Still holding onto the railing for dear life, he manged to get all the down, with minor trouble.

Once he reached the bottom, it was back to walking on all fours, and he headed to his favorite room in the whole house: the kitchen.

'Finally,' he thought. 'I could have been here sooner, if it weren't for these these legs. Being bi-pedal is harder than it looks.'

Horror struck him, however, when he saw there was no food.

"Master!" he cried softly. "I'm hungry!"

His white ears perked up, as he listen closely for any response.

Upset by the silence, he decided to make his own food.

'I've seen master do it plenty of times,' he thought confidently. 'After two years of watching him, I should know by now!'

Yugi tracked down where his kitty food was, but stopped himself abruptly. "If I'm a human now, I should eat human food, right?"

He stood up on his two feet in front of the fridge and opened it.

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

Yugi's butt was the only thing sticking out from the fridge, as the cat-like human dug around for food.

"I'm hungry, master," he answered. "So I decided to feed myself."

"Is it alright if I help you pick something out?" Yami asked.

Yugi's head appeared from behind the door and smiled brightly. "Please do."

He then started to crawl away from the fridge, when Yami stopped him. "If you're gonna act like a human, then the first thing you should learn is how to walk."

Yugi gave him another smile and replied, "Teach me."

"Well first stand up," Yami instructed.

Yugi did as he was told and stood up straight. Yami was amazed how Yugi could hold his balance so well.

'No duh, he was a cat after all.'

"Good, now watch what I do, and then you'll try," Yami said.

He walked around slowly for a few seconds, as Yugi watched impatiently. He wanted to try it.

"Now you," Yami finally said.

Yugi's ears perked up in excitement, as he began to take a step forward slowly. "Hey, this is pretty easy."

As soon as he began to pick up the pace, he fell right into Yami.

Startled and a bit flushed, Yami caught the small boy, and held him close for a little while.

"You alright, Yugi?" he asked gently.

Yugi's ears were now bent back in shock and replied, "I think so, master."

"You shouldn't have went that fast," Yami said helping Yugi regain his balance.

"I'm sorry, master," he said with a small frown.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi," Yami said patting his head. "You did really good on your first try."

Yugi smiled brightly at Yami with gratitude, before walking over to the table and sitting on it.

"Humans sit on chairs, remember?" Yami said.

Making a strange grunt-like sound, Yugi sat in the chair. "So are you gonna feed me or not, master?"

"Call me Yami, and I'm getting to it," Yami scolded. "We'll start off with something simple. Cereal with milk."

"Mmm, I like the occasional milk treat," Yugi said with a purr.

'It's still a little weird getting over my cat turning into a human,' Yami thought pouring the Cheerios into the bowl. 'And what's up with those ears? Why did they stay?'

Yami placed the bowl in front of Yugi, and turned around to get a spoon.

When he faced the boy again, he saw Yugi's face in the bowl, making slurping noises and a mess.

"Yugi," he said with a hint of annoyance.

Lifting his head from the bowl, Yami saw pieces of cereal scattered on his friends face, and milk dripping off his chin.

"We use spoons to eat cereal," he informed the younger trying not to laugh.

"Oh," he said taking the spoon from Yami.

He then practiced scooping up the pieces of cereal from the bowl, with some difficulty, and eventually just slurped it down again.

After his breakfast, Yugi began to clean himself, like any good kitty would after his meal. Licking his left hand, and then rubbing it against his messy face, Yugi purred in contentment.

Yami just watched as his cleaned behind his ears, his cheeks, and his forehead.

Clearing his throat to catch Yugi's attention, he said, "You're suppose to use a napkin to clean yourself now."

Handing Yugi one, he watched what the young one would do.

Yugi stared at it a few seconds, before turning it into a ball, a tossing it around playfully.

After watching him for a few minutes, Yami snatched it in mid-air and flattened it again. He leaned over towards the displeased Yugi, and began to wipe up his face. "You're just like a small child."

Bending his ears back in displeasure, Yugi replied, "I'm not a child!"

"Well you certainly pout like one," he teased.

His cell phone began to ring, cutting Yami off from their conversation. "Hello?"

Yugi looked around the kitchen for something to do when Yami exclaimed, "I can't work today!...Cause I just can't...Fine, but can I bring someone along with me?...He's my, uhh, cousin... Thanks, Kaiba."

Yugi tilted his head in curiosity. "Who was that, master?"

"You're gonna come to work with me today."

"Master?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Umm, Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi," he answered grabbing his coat and keys.

"I've never really been, well... um, outside," Yugi reminded him.

Freezing in his tracks Yami thought, 'That's right! He's always been an indoor cat! It's gonna be pretty overwhelming for him, but I guess it has to happen.'

He looked at the boy, who was staring out the window and wrapping his arms around himself. "You know, I always wanted to explore out there. That doesn't mean it still isn't scary."

'He always was a pretty timid little kitten,' he though with sympathy.

Yami placed his hand gently on top of the his head. "Don't worry, I'll be right by your side the whole time."

Yugi smiled at him, and they both made their way out the door.

Once outside, the young feline-like boy's eyes surveyed his surroundings carefully. Ears were perked up as high as they could stand, and his pace began to slow down greatly.

The sights, noises, and smells were all strange and foreign to him.

Yami noticed how nervous and frightened Yugi was and decided to wait for him by the car.

"Nothing is going to hurt you," he assured. "You're not a small cat anymore. Not too many creatures here like to confront humans."

Yugi's ears stayed perked, but the rest of his body began to relax from the tense state he was in before. He practically ran over to Yami. "I know, but it's still a bit hard for me to get over this new world."

Yami just gave him one of his rare smiles, and patted him on the head with care. "Don't worry, I'm always here to help you out."

A low purr from Yugi's chest began to come out, as he closed his eyes in contentment. "Thank you, Yami."

Suddenly, Yami let out a gasp, breaking the two from their moment.

"You still have cat ears!" he exclaimed.

"I do?" Yugi asked curiously touching them with his hands.

"You can't be seen with those on your head! We need to hide them," he stated.

He quickly began to ruffle up Yugi's hair, but it would always go back in place, with some frizzing.

Yugi didn't like that and began to clean himself with his built in cleaning device.

While he was busy with that, Yami was busy trying to think of a way to hide the ears. "I got it! I could just give you a hat!"

Running back to the house, he grabbed the first hat in sight, and began to wrestle the hair in it.

Well, Yugi, after just finishing his cleaning, didn't like the hat and began to fight with Yami.

"Come on, Yugi," Yami growled. "We need to disguise you!"

"But I don't like that thing, Master," Yugi complained.

"You wanna come to work with me, or should I just lock you up for the rest of your life?" Yami questioned.

Yugi sighed and answered, "Fine, I'll wear the hat."

"Good boy," Yami said with a grin.

Yami opened up the door to his car for Yugi and said, "Jump in."

With a pout, Yugi did as he was told. Being bossed around was definitely something that Yugi hated.

"Oh come on, Yugi," Yami groaned, starting up the car, "it's only a hat!"

"Well it messes up what little hair I'm left with," Yugi explained.

"It won't be that bad," Yami reasoned with him. "I've worn that hat plenty of times without messing up my hair."

Yugi just slumped in his seat, and crossed his arms. Even though he couldn't see them through the hat, Yami could tell his ears were flat down in displeasure.

As they began to travel, Yugi was becoming less mad and more curious of the streets and buildings they were passing by.

"It's so big," Yugi whispered. "I've never seen so many lights and humans before."

Yami stayed quiet and glanced over at Yugi.

He was still wearing that big shirt. "We need to get you some fitting clothes."

"I like this cloth, though," Yugi whined. "It came from you, which makes it special."

"You can keep it, but you need to be a little more dressed up where we're going, alright?"

"Where do we get more of these things?" Yugi asked.

"At the first store I see," Yami answered looking around for one.

He spotted Domino Superstore first and parked there.

Helping Yugi out of the car, he grabbed the young one's hand and pulled him towards the store.

Yugi was a bit apprehensive at first, but felt safe with Yami holding his hand.

"Just a quick outfit, and we're outta here," Yami had told him.

While Yami was digging around for clothes, Yugi examined his surroundings.

The whole building was filled with racks and racks of clothes, and a small little corner was with shoes. It was organized by age and gender. Most of the people in the store were females, and the few males that were there were either with a female complaining, or they were looking for something.

Yugi began to play with one of the sleeves on a shirt hanging around absentmindedly.

"Okay, we'll get this white button up shirt..." Yami mumbled to himself more than Yugi.

Getting bored, Yugi decided to explore things on his own.

'I'm sure Master won't mind that much,' he thought.

His eyes closed slowly, and he sniffed the air.

"Mmm, it smells so nice," he purred. "There must be some areas with food."

Yami was too busy digging around for pants to notice Yugi wandering off.

He watched all sorts of people digging around for clothes and pushing baskets with piles of useless things.

'This hat is getting so itchy,' Yugi growled. 'I'll just take it off for a couple of seconds, then put it back on.'

When he did remove the cap, a couple of small kids noticed his ears.

"Wow, you gots some crazy ear, mister," a small girl commented.

"Yeah," the boy with her replied. "Are they real?"

"Of course, they're real," Yugi answered. "You mind not drawing so much attention."

"Okay, mister fuzzy ears," the blond girl said. "It'll be our secret."

"Thanks," Yugi gratefully replied.

"Bye-bye," they said before running off.

During the encounter, a brunette girl, who was strolling about near by, happened to have watched this all and gasped.

'He's the cat who ate the spell! I gotta grab him, and change him back!'

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," she called.

Yugi's ear perked up at the sound and curiousity began to take its toll.

"I got some nice, yummy kitty, kitty treats," she continued to beckon.

&&&

"Ah ha!" Yami cried in victory. "I found pants!"

A couple of nearby people looked at him funny, making Yami turn a faint shade of red.

"Hey, Yugi, let's go..."

He turned around, to find his small companion missing.

"Yugi? Yugi where are you?!" he called out.

'Oh crap,' Yami thought searching around wildly.

&&&

Meanwhile, Yugi continued to to listen to the voice, and he looked around for the source.

That's when his amethyst eyes locked onto a young, brunette girl. She was on her hands and knees, searching for him, most likely.

"Who's such a smart, pretty kitty? You are!"

A low purr emitted from his throat, as he slowly crotched down and hid inside one of the racks of clothes. 'I do admit she knows how to flatter me.'

"Here kitty, kitty," the girl continued to call. "Come to mama Mana."

He didn't come though.

'Yami is my master, not her,' he huffed.

Speaking of Yami, he heard him yelling, "Yugi! Where did you go?!"

"Master," Yugi whispered so the girl didn't hear.

"Here kitty!" Mana tried one more time. "Please come, I'm desperate."

"Or girl?" Yugi asked himself.

'Sure this girl is interesting to observe, but I love my master more.'

After a few seconds of deciding what to do next, Yugi crawled over to where his owner was.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled. "Where the hell is he?!"

Yami stopped, and looked around his surroundings, when a hand touched his leg.

"Hey, Master."

Ahh!" Yami yelped out in surprise, falling to the floor.

Yugi emerged from inside some rack and crawled into Yami's lap, examining the clothes.

"Is this what I'm gonna wear?" he asked sweetly.

"Don't you EVER leave my side like that again! Do you understand!" Yami yelled at him.

Immediately, Yugi's head lowered in shame and he got off of Yami.

"I'm sorry, Master," Yugi whispered.

"I had no idea where you were!" Yami ranted. "I thought you were lost or hurt or kidnapped!"

Yugi just stayed quiet.

"Come on to the dressing room," Yami commanded grabbing his hand. "We're gonna try these on, and then finally get to work."

The two got out of the store minutes later with Yugi in a white buttoned up shirt, blue jacket, jeans, and sneakers. Around his neck was a choker, and the hat was back on his head, of course.

The ride was a quiet one, and Yugi just stared out the window, without making a sound.

Yami took in a deep breath and whispered, "You scared me."

Yugi looked over to him and asked, "How so?"

"You're my best friend, and you mean the world to me," Yami explained. "I got so mad at you back there, because it scared me to know I could lose you forever so easily."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said once again. "I got a little distracted."

"It's alright," Yami told him. " This is just as new to you, as it is for me. Just promise you won't leave my side like that again."

"I promise," Yugi said with a sweet smile.

Yami parked in front of the largest building in the whole city. In front were two big letter, KC.

"We're here."

* * *

Please review people! This story is a load of fun to write, and I wouldn't mind getting a bit of advise of what I should do for future chapters, either. So review, that way the next chapter comes faster. 


End file.
